


Holding Out for a Hero

by harumaki997



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, But Mostly Smut, Dom/sub Undertones, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, as a treat, porn can have a little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harumaki997/pseuds/harumaki997
Summary: Desire is a perfectly natural feeling in normal, developing teenagers. And while Maki isn't a normal girl, and this desire certainly wasn't natural, doesn't mean she can't take advantage of the feeling.You know that one UDP event where Teruteru brings Maki and Mahiru supper and they're worried he might've done something sneaky to it?
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko (mentioned), Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Holding Out for a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> i should probably mention that since this takes place during the UDP all three classes are in the same year, so they're all seniors. as in young adults who are consenting and know each other's bodies

While working the photo studio wasn’t Maki’s first choice for assisting others during the school festival, she much preferred hanging out with Mahiru to her other choices- like having to be one of Enoshima’s “living mannequins” or babysitting Kokichi and his goons, who were no doubt stealing snakes from Tanaka’s booth or something else stupid. She knew Peko was doing kendo demonstrations in the gym, but as much as she admired the silver-haired girl’s stealth and strength (no, she didn’t have a crush- not anymore, at least), she didn’t want to be a volunteer partner and end up with a bamboo staff related concussion. In consideration of all her options, this was one of the better ones to end up with. She was air-conditioned at least, and Hanamura had brought them supper a while ago, so comfort wasn’t an issue.

Sometime while packing things up in the makeshift photo studio, Mahiru seemed to stop dead in her tracks while breaking down a tripod. Maki had a weird sensation in her stomach similar to Mahiru’s, but was better at hiding. 

It wasn’t a  _ new  _ sensation, but Maki had never been afflicted by it so suddenly, or at such an odd place and time. Usually this feeling came when she got bored of doing homework with her boyfriends or when she watched Kaito play tennis or any time Shuichi wore those damned black suspenders but-

“That gremlin is in so much trouble.”

Maki looked up to see Mahiru, red in the face, angrily zipping up a case through heavy breath.

“Who?” Maki asked.

Mahiru shook her head. “Uh- sorry. Um, do you feel okay, Maki? Like, after we ate lunch. You feel fine or like- kinda- I don’t know, like, uh…”

Maki stifled a scoff. “Yeah, I- I feel a little strange. After we ate, I uh- I’m not sure.”

“That settles it.” Mahiru clapped her hands together and picked up the last of her supplies. “Thank Christ we’re done here. I’m going to wring that little goblin’s neck.”

“Hanamura? I don’t think he would’ve put something in the food, I specifically got onto him about that-“ Maki started, starting to breathe heavier.

“Oh sure, he’s dead too. But I mean Hiyoko. She did this same thing our freshman year- I wouldn’t put it past her to do it again. And she’s not gonna get away with it.” Mahiru said, giving a devilish smirk and making her way out of the room.

Well if she was going after Hanamura then the threats made sense but Saionji was her girlfriend so what did she mean by-  _ ohhhhhh.  _ Yeah, that made sense, Mahiru was never exactly subtle.

And neither was the burning sensation growing in Maki’s chest, getting larger and larger with every breath she took. Mahiru had taken the last of the equipment and her shift was done, so… She could take advantage of this feeling.

The classrooms and hallways were lined with stalls and displays, not unusual for when Hope’s Peak opened its doors to the general public and allowed them to see what the most talented teenagers in the world (but mostly Japan) were up to. As she walked, Maki passed by exotic animals and intricate wax sculptures being shown off by her peers, but they all blurred together as the stairs down to the first floor became the only thing in her line of sight. 

She passed a gaggle of teenagers in long black and gold jackets watching in awe as a second year led a demonstration on basic karate moves, their oohs and ahhs swallowed by her own rapidly increasing heartbeat. The SHSL Lucksters from each class chatted quietly with various guests that she swiftly weaved her way through, focused on her destination.

Shuichi and Kirigiri had been running a booth near the bathhouse until six, the same time as Maki’s shift at the photo studio. She didn’t remember what exactly they were supposed to be talking about, they certainly couldn’t be showing off crime scene photos or anything, so she held out hope that her boyfriend would be done by now and able to help with her...situation. Their other boyfriend was leading a demonstration inside a replica spaceship cockpit until seven, a display that was always popular among kids, so as much as Maki would like to be with both of her boys, she had less optimism about Kaito’s availability. 

Upon entering the student commons corridor, Maki noticed that the booth outside the bathhouse had already been packed up for the day. The only other displays in this area were a tarot reading station Hagakure was running and a large virtual reality gaming booth that was the joint effort/pride and joy of Miu, Souda, and Fujisaki. Speaking of Fujisaki, Maki spotted him chatting with Shuichi and Ishimaru while a guest was playing on one of the consoles nearby.

Trying to look inconspicuous, Maki approached the boys, placing a hand on Shuichi’s with tact.

“Hey Maki! Done with the photo booth?” Shuichi asked, planting a kiss on her cheek. It would’ve been completely out of character for the two of them at first, but if a few years of dating Kaito had changed anything about them, it was their attitude towards PDA. If only he knew that the innocuous action only spurred on the wobbly feeling in between her legs.

She nodded and kept up her face. “Yes. Well, just for today. But yeah, I’m finished. Looks like things are going well over here.”

Fujisaki nodded. “Oh yeah! I’m real glad too. We worked pretty hard on this.”

Ishimaru gave the petite blonde a reassuring pat on the back. “And your hard work has paid off! Now all that’s left to do is work even harder and satisfy even more people!” he said.

“Were you...gonna try one of the games?” Maki asked Shuichi, hoping to pull him away from the dwindling crowds as soon as possible.

“Oh, no- I get motion sick too easy. I don’t think I need to vomit all over our classmates’ high-tech software.” Shuichi answered.

“Oh, right.” she nodded, now unable to ignore the heat in her body and just hoping no one else noticed.

Of course, that wasn’t how the world worked for her.

“Are you alright, Harukawa? You look a little feverish.” Fujisaki asked innocently.

Maki’s eyes went wide for a split moment. “No, I’m fine. No worries.”

“O-oh, are you sure? I can ask Tsumiki-”

“No! No, sorry, there’s no need. If anything I just need some rest.” Maki rattled on. “I’m an introvert, you know. Just kinda socially drained.”

“Ah yes! When students of introverted nature expend their limits of social interaction, it is important to achieve the proper amounts of recharge!” Ishimaru spoke up. “I myself do not wear out as easily as the average student, but I have seen many overestimate themselves and require allotted time in solitude to become reinvigorated! Just yesterday I was telling Owada during our study session that...”

The more Ishimaru talked, the more Maki was tuned out of everything in the world except for her own body and how close Shuichi was to her. He gave her a delicate squeeze of the hand as to guide her back into reality.

“Right, of course. It’s- it’s important.” the girl struggled, turning to Shuichi. “Up for a nap?”

“Uh, yeah, sure. Did you eat? I’m sure Hanamura’s got something-” Shuichi started.

“-Uh, no, he brought us something earlier, actually. It was- it was good, it was fine.”

“That is also excellent! A healthy food regimen is also imperative to the development of a growing body! I personally keep myself on a balanced diet of-”

“Oh my God, Owari’s got her foot in the ceiling panel again- we should- ah, hold on! Don’t drop the goggles!” Fujisaki suddenly yelled, pulling Ishimaru over to where there certainly was a third year stuck in the ceiling, but not before turning and giving the two a wink.

Maki and Shuichi shared a look and a laugh before trotting off in the direction of the dormitories.

\---

Shuichi shut the door as Maki placed her bag on the end table. 

“So, long day, huh-mph!” the boy barely got out before his girlfriend pulled him in for a long, searing kiss. His arms found their place around her waist and he was almost able to taste the desire that had been rising in her chest.

“Sorry about that. Couldn’t wait another second.”

“Don’t apologize, ‘m not complaining.” Shuichi said, accenting his sentiment with another kiss. “Can I ask why the sudden bold strokes, though?”

“I dunno. Well- I do know, but it’s so stupid I almost don’t want to believe it.” Maki explained, to which Shuichi simply cocked an eyebrow. “I-I had dinner with Koizumi and then it suddenly got really hot, and she-uh…”

Shuichi stepped away to remove his shoes and socks, and started pulling at his uniform jacket, so Maki slid out of her shoes as well and sat on the bed to continue. “She said that one time Saionji had put this thing in some food they were eating and it was kinda like- kinda like aphrodisiacs, which sounds insane, I know, but she was totally serious, and I just couldn’t wait anymore and I felt bad about it but  _ God,  _ I just- I don’t know-” 

Maki was cut off by another kiss, after which Shuichi smiled down at her. It was innocent at first, but was soon infected with a mischievous glint. As simply as he’d kissed her, Shuichi situated himself on the left side of the bed and pulled out his phone. Not satisfied with the lack of attention, Maki put an arm around his waist, laying down next to him.

“What’re you doing?” Maki asked.

“Texting Kaito. I think we’re gonna wait for him.” Shuichi answered.

It took a second before Maki realized what he meant- he wasn’t going to do anything until Kaito got there. Not that they couldn’t do anything without Kaito- that was wholly untrue, and any time they forgot it they were reminded of the week Maki spent wearing scarves in 32 degree weather while Kaito was at space camp- but it meant that he was making her  _ wait. _ And when Maki wanted something, she did  _ not  _ want to wait for it- at least, when it came to her boyfriends.

See, pretty much everyone who knew Maki Harukawa generally got the same idea of the girl. She was quiet, often reserved and not one to get overly emotional about the extremes of life. This perception would be a quite accurate one, seeing as that was how Maki was raised and continued to carry herself due to the talent she had dedicated her life to.

It was not, however, the  _ only  _ way Maki could be. The stone-cold assassin had a whole other side to her personality that only emerged when amongst those she was closest to, such as Kaito and Shuichi. This personality being that of a complete  _ brat.  _

It took a while for Kaito to realize that Maki  _ wanted _ to be scolded, and once he did, he still let Shuichi take the reins in most of those scenarios. Shuichi was good at it, too- Kaito can’t say he wasn’t ever turned on by how the detective was able to growl low in his throat and hold a firm grip around Maki’s playfully roaming hands, or how Maki squealed in equal parts pain and pleasure when they treated her like that.

“For how long?” Maki asked, snuggling closer to the boy.

Shuichi didn’t look up from his phone. “He’s done at seven, so he’ll be back here around five after. So like, twenty minutes.”

Maki groaned and threw a leg over one of Shuichi’s, trying to nestle even closer to him. “But until he gets here, can’t we just-”

“No, we can’t.” Shuichi chuckled. “You can wait.”

She trailed a hand up his chest. “That’s not fair.”

“It’s fair when you’re being a brat. You gotta learn some patience.” he pushed her hand away with a sly smile.

Maki huffed and laid out next to her boyfriend. “I can learn patience when I’m not cursed by evil sex food.”

Shuichi turned to Maki, more concern laying out on his face than before. “Hey, you okay with this? If it’s that bad, I can take care of yo-”

Maki scoffed. “I’m green, Shu. I promise. Doesn’t mean I’m gonna stop asking for what I want in the meantime.” she said, punctuating her words with another attempt at pulling at Shuichi’s t-shirt.

“That’s three.” Shuichi said, grabbing Maki’s hand. Maki’s eyes went wide and she pulled her hand away to rest on her lap. She tapped her fingers across her uniform skirt a couple times, before glancing in her peripherals to make sure Shuichi was still on his phone. She delicately allowed her left hand to roam her thigh, creeping up under her skirt. Slowly, she moved to press her fingers up against her panties-

“Four.” Shuichi said. Maki rolled her eyes and folded her arms again, looking up at the ceiling and then back over at Shuichi. He wasn’t trying to hide the slowly growing bulge in his pants, so she turned to lay facing him and slowly creeped her hand down to fuss with his belt loops. “That’s five. Are you even trying?”

Maki smiled. “I am. I’d be trying harder if you were nicer to me.” she brought her hand up to his chest again.

“That’s Kaito’s thing. Six. You’re not getting to me that easy.” Shuichi chided.

Maki gasped, more for effect than as a genuine reaction. “Are you saying I’m not sexy enough for you?” she tried to kiss his neck. “Cause I don’t really think that’s the case.” she nudged his erection. 

Shuichi rolled his eyes. “Of course you’re sexy enough for me. You’ll always be enough for me. And Kaito, obviously. I could never want more.” he placed a hand under her chin. “But that doesn’t mean I’m not gonna teach you a lesson. And you’re at eight, by the way.”

“Do you wanna die?” Maki asked, but any actual threatening aura the phrase had had before dissolved when the girl asking was currently grinding her needy sex against Shuichi’s leg.

“Nine. Ten. Eleven. I’m not gonna stop, Harumaki. Twelve. Thirteen. Sigh, fourteen.” Shuichi counted, turning his full attention back to his phone.

Maki whined when Shuichi threw his left leg over his right, effectively making her unable to grind on him, and again when he went up to sixteen for putting her hand between her legs again. The heat was not going away anytime soon, so Maki resolved to tossing and turning in need for another few minutes. God, how long until Kaito would be back? She snuck a glance at Shuichi’s phone, on which he was playing some sort of matching game, but couldn’t quite tell what time it was. She leaned in closer to see and her face fell at seeing the time- seven on the dot. Which meant another ten minutes of waiting.

Whining again, Maki kicked out her legs and stuck her hand down again, only for Shuichi to chime in that she was at seventeen. She’d gone higher before- she got to thirty-seven once, and it took them a while to convince Kaito to not lower it- he didn’t want to hurt her, but didn’t realize that she liked getting hurt.

She wondered if playing with her breasts counted. It probably did, but she was so desperate to be touched anywhere that she cupped a hand around herself with confidence anyways.

“Eighteen.”

So it did. Good to know. She tugged at her skirt, smoothing out the pleats only for them to bounce back into place, feeling the material graze against her thighs ever so slightly, covering her legs in goosebumps. The longer she stayed unmoving, the worse the effects of the strong aphrodisiac became- eventually she was simply pressing on her hips with open palms just to feel something. Shuichi asked if he needed to go to nineteen, and if Maki’s huff wasn’t enough of an answer, him calling twenty when she grappled at her shirt again was.

Maki snuggled close to Shuichi again, but didn’t try anything (as much as she wanted to). The boy seemed to recognize this and extended a hand for her to hold. She traced her fingers along her boyfriend’s muscles, which had become much more defined as their workout sessions had continued. He wasn’t as muscular as Maki or Kaito, but he was certainly toned enough that the brunette could enjoy herself painting stars in his skin. She placed a chaste kiss to his bicep, but that still earned twenty-one. She placed her head on his shoulder and tried to glide a hand across his chest and kiss his cheek.

Shuichi looked at her and smiled. “You’re something else when you’re needy. I’m willing to sit here and keep counting. Twenty-three.”

“It’s not my fault! I was basically poisoned. And you being you certainly isn’t helping.” Maki said.

“Oh really? I’m just sitting here.”

Their idle chatter managed to obfuscate the soft click of the door’s lock. “Oh, wow- you weren’t kidding, Shu.” they heard. Maki sat up excitedly, but still held onto Shuichi’s hand. 

Kaito shut the door, jacket in hand, and slipped off his shoes before entering the main area of the room. He tossed his jacket on a chair and greeted Maki with a warm kiss, tucking a thick strand of hair behind her ears.

“I’m not one to kid.” Shuichi joked as Kaito sat, pulling Shuichi in for a kiss that lingered just a little longer than normal. 

Kaito let out a whistle and opened his arms for Maki to clamber into. Immediately, the girl began kissing at Kaito, who simply held her as he tried to ignore the stirring in his pants. “Damn, someone’s eager. I like this Harumaki.”

Maki frowned and ceased her actions. 

“I told her twenty-three times in like, twenty minutes alone.” Shuichi said. 

Kaito gave Maki a look. “Well what are we gonna do about that?” he chuckled, holding her hands.

“I dunno. Maybe it’s fine. You don’t wanna die, do you?” Maki asked as playfully as she could.

Shuichi shook his head. “No, I don’t think it’s fine. I think you need to be punished.”

Even though this is what they’d been building up to for the past half hour, Shuichi’s words still made Maki a little dizzy. It was probably the extensive effects of the drug mixed with his teasing and the fact that Kaito was finally here and she was finally gonna get what she wanted- even though she always did.

“Yeah Maki, gotta take your licks. If you don’t, how will we ever know if you learned your lesson?” Kaito asked, firm hands still steadying her hips.

“I learned my lesson! I’m  _ fine. _ ” Maki insisted. 

“You know I don’t believe that. Here, lay down,” Shuichi adjusted his position on the bed, “Hold Kaito’s hand if you’re gonna be a baby about it.”

Maki’s face was painted red, but she obeyed, laying across the two pairs of legs face down so that her head was laying in Kaito’s lap and her behind was in Shuichi’s. She grabbed onto Kaito’s hand and swung her lower legs that were dangling off the bed. 

It was that kind of talk that Shuichi was really good at, that Kaito wasn’t so great at but still really liked. He liked to see Maki and Shuichi happy, getting what they want- Shuichi being a little more dominant and holding out on Maki until she melted under his touch. It wasn’t something they explored often, but it was usually worth it when they did.

“You still green?” Shuichi asked. Maki murmured a fervent approval, breathing growing heavier as Shuichi bunched her skirt up around her waist and rubbed two fingers against her black panties, coming back slick. “Geez, you’re wet. No wonder you’ve been so grabby.” 

A larger hand touched her as well, but only for a fleeting moment. “Damn, Maki Roll. You’re real excited aren’t you?” Kaito teased.

Shuichi pulled the panties down and left them sitting at her knees, but didn’t touch her aching core again. Instead, he ran a hand across her smooth skin and looked down at her face. “I want you to count, all the way to twenty-three. Can you do that?”

Maki nodded. “Yes.”

“Ok. Ready?” Shuichi asked one more time. Maki nodded and focused on the details of Kaito’s left hand while he ran his fingers through her hair with the other. She waited steadily, anticipating that first  _ smack! _

“One.” Maki said. 

_ Smack! _

“Two.”

_ Smack! Smack!  _

“Three, four.” she grunted a little, but was still keeping up.

They managed to get to eight before Maki started whimpering, and were at eleven when Kaito checked in again. At fifteen, the girl let out her first real moan, partly out of pleasure, and partly to reassure them that she was liking it.

_ Smack! _ “Hngh-eighteen.”

“You’re good- five more, okay?”

“Ffh- okay.”

And when they reached twenty-three, Shuichi tapped her rear so lightly that she almost didn’t feel it, but she let out a breath anyway and nestled her head into Kaito’s chest where she was still laying. 

Unfortunately, the spanking had done little to actually satiate the drug, but Maki was much more forthcoming with her actions now. She sat up, scurrying back so she was on her knees in front of her boyfriends. Part of Maki felt like they were  _ watching  _ her, like she was some sort of camgirl, and the other part of her knew that and loved it. Her ribbon tie had already been so tousled up that removing it was easy, so she made quick work of the buttons of her wrinkled uniform shirt and shrugged it off, discarding it somewhere to oblivion. 

She realized her underpants were still around her knees and wriggled around to get them off, falling back on her red and raw bottom. Shuichi and Kaito, who had been watching with surprise at their girlfriend’s uncharacteristic haste, broke into laughter at this, which was  _ not  _ something Maki liked. She frowned, crossing her arms.

“It’s not funny.” she huffed.

“Course it’s not, babe. It’s cute.” Kaito explained, reaching to help pull the panties the rest of the way off.

“I don’t want to be cute. I’m a cold blooded killer.” Maki insisted, still shifting uncomfortably on the bed in nothing but her bra and stockings. 

“Okay.” Shuichi smiled. “So you’re not funny, you’re not cute..” He reached up, wrapping a hand around her waist and swinging her around so she was laying against the pillows, looking up at both the boys. “Can we say you’re… sexy?”

Maki made a show of thinking about it. “I guess… am I gonna get something out of it?”

“‘Course! Wouldn’t be any fun if we weren’t all getting something out of it.” Kaito chided. Maki smiled and reached a for his shirt, but he recoiled with an uncharacteristically firm grip around her wrist, pinning it down above her head. “Not so fast. Don’t act like we’re not still punishing you.”

Maki bit her lip, giddy at her boyfriend’s words- most of the time, Kaito and Shuichi went good cop/bad cop on her, but sometimes they were able to coax Kaito out of his shell, and they were both just  _ mean. _

Maki found her free arm being flung around Kaito’s shoulder as she was shoved up against his chest, feeling Shuichi fiddle with the clasps of her bra. Kaito didn’t loosen his grip on her hand until Shuichi had pulled her back down and they took off her bra, Shuichi tossing the garment away carelessly and Kaito immediately beginning an assault on her neck, kissing and licking at the skin with the vigor he was notorious for.

Shuichi took hold of Maki’s chin, planting a kiss on her lips, forcing his mouth onto hers. When she tried to reach up and tug at his shirt, he swiftly pinned the hand to the bed, using that to hold himself while his right hand slithered up her chest, finding a nipple and squeezing it  _ hard.  _ She tried to whimper, but Shuichi was keeping her mouth too occupied to make any sort of noise.

Kaito moved on quickly, kissing down the girl’s pale collarbone and slyly took note of Shuichi playing with one of her nipples. He wasted no time in bringing the other one to his mouth, attacking the same way he’d done to her neck. Kaito’s fervor balanced with Shuichi’s methodical torture made Maki absolutely crazy, mentally begging God for one of them to just  _ touch  _ her, give  _ some  _ attention to her trembling pussy that was being oh-so neglected.

Kaito snapped the elastic of one of her thigh highs, kissing down her stomach and focusing on the curve of her hips, but not touching her in the one place she wanted it most. Shuichi released Maki’s mouth to begin working a hickey near the top of her neck, finally allowing her to let out an absolutely filthy moan. “ _ Oh,  _ fuck. Please, I-I need-”

“You don’t need anything.” Shuichi chuckled, pausing his hickey forming to give her another pinch to the nipple. “I thought  _ we _ were teaching  _ you _ a lesson.”

Shuichi resumed his decoration of his girlfriend’s neck and chest, while Kaito sat up momentarily and pulled his t-shirt off with ease, exposing his perfect body with it’s defined muscles with the occasional freckle or scar, and Maki realized she wasn’t allowed to touch any of it. Her hands were still above her head, held there by Shuichi, still paying close attention to painting her collarbone with deep purple and red marks. 

That was an interesting thing with Shuichi, how he worked hard to mark up his lovers so they could be reminded of how much they were loved any time they looked down or in the mirror, so that everyone else who caught a glimpse was at least vaguely aware of what might happen behind closed doors.

The girl’s breath hitched as Kaito suddenly brought a finger to her aching sex, drawing circles on the outer skin, but not doing anything else.

“So, Shuichi. What’re our options?” Kaito asked, still teasing with his finger.

Shuichi nodded, pausing his work to push Maki’s bangs, lined with sweat, out of her face. “Well, we could hold out until she cries,” which was met with Maki shaking her head in disapproval. “Or I could watch you fuck her senseless.” he concluded. The sentence went straight to Kaito’s dick, proving which answer he preferred.

“I- uh. I think I like that second one. Sounds good to me.” Kaito nodded.

Shuichi kissed Maki’s cheek and smiled with an innocence that seemed wrong for this scenario. “Course, this is still a punishment. I think she just needs to come until she breaks; oughta teach her not to be such a brat all the time.”

Maki gulped, but let a shiver run down her spine anyway, letting Shuichi kiss her again while Kaito got up; presumably to fetch a condom from the bathroom.

Shuichi released Maki’s hands momentarily while he pulled his shirt off, but she didn’t dare move them, not knowing what else he might have planned. She admired the toned lines and defined muscles he’d been sporting since they started working out together, how his pants hugged his hips just right while he undid his belt and shrugged them off. The loose pair of light grey boxers did nothing to hide his erection poking through the fabric, making Maki involuntarily lick her lips. Shuichi let out a small laugh.

“You’re so eager, huh?” he asked, kissing her neck again.

“Yeah, yeah I am. C’mon, please, just- haah-” Maki cut herself off as Shuichi pinched her nipple hard and bit down on the joint of her collarbone. She’d screwed her eyes shut as the pain slowly manifested to a boiling pleasure, and didn’t notice Kaito had returned until he shoved two fingers into her unceremoniously, triggering a noise that wasn’t a moan, but not quite a scream- but they had plenty of time to make her do  _ that _ .

Kaito worked her with his fingers for a minute, rougher than he usually did, eventually adding a third finger and using his thumb to grind against her clit. Maki whined and thrashed around, unable to move very much due to Shuichi still pinning her to the bed. Satisfied with how he’d  covered her chest in marks, he sat back and watched her completely fall apart by Kaito’s hand, taking in her face of bliss as her back arched and she came, a whining, sweaty mess. 

Kaito ceased his movement, removing his hand despite the girl’s protests, reaching up and kissing her.

“Please, Kaito, I- I-  _ please,  _ I can’t stand it!” she babbled, following the purple-haired boy’s eyes as he sat back. She noticed he’d removed the rest of his clothes while he was off, and shivered at the sight of his full hardness on display.

“Take a deep breath. Use your words.” Shuichi said. 

Maki tried to breathe, but couldn’t ignore the bubbling heat between her legs that still persisted. “Kaito, I need you to fuck me like, ten minutes ago.”

Kaito chuckled and opened the condom package. “Careful what you wish for.”

Situating himself above Maki, Kaito teased her entrance for a few seconds before shoving himself all the way in harshly, warranting a choked moan from the girl. Kaito began to move to a disjointed rhythm, grunting as he thrust in and out of her tight heat.

“Oh, fu-gmph!” Maki started, but was interrupted by Shuichi bringing two fingers to her mouth. 

She looked up at him with wide eyes, as innocent as they could be while she was a sweaty mess, sucking on his fingers with their other boyfriend fucking her with fervor.

Shuichi’s fingers were slender and long, Maki’s tongue dancing around them delicately. He smiled down at the girl and if she weren’t preoccupied, she’d have smiled back at him. 

A quick snapping of hips from Kaito managed to elicit a loud groan from Maki, and the astronaut smiled as her whimpers slowly rose in pitch, hoping to get her to come again before he came himself. 

“Hmph-haa, Kai-guh fwh-ease-” Maki started to say something, but quickly trailed off, still occupied by Shuichi’s fingers.

“Go ahead, come for me. You can do it.” Kaito coaxed, wrapping a hand around one of her breasts and kneading as Maki squealed and came with wracked sobs, with him following suit not a second too soon.

Kaito slowed his movements before pulling out, watching Maki give Shuichi a playful smile through watery eyes as he removed his fingers from her mouth. She didn’t move her hands, but moved her head up to nudge against the detective’s still very much hard cock- or, rather, she tried, but angling was strange and she ended up rubbing her nose against his hip, right at the waistband of his boxers.

Shuichi scoffed and gave Kaito a look. “Damn, you’re just insatiable. I don’t know what to do with you, honestly.” 

The girl giggled with a mischievous glint in her eye as Shuichi stood up momentarily to pull off his boxers, allowing his erection to spring up. Positioning himself on the bed wasn’t super easy, but they made it work well enough. 

Maki eagerly took Shuichi’s cock into her mouth, wrapping her lips around the head and looking up at the detective, who was just happy his hair had fallen into his face to cover up his blush. Strange that he was worried about her seeing his face when his dick was literally in her mouth, but that sentiment was not an issue at the present time.

Maki swirled her tongue around the head as she slid further down the shaft, focusing on pleasing Shuichi so they might let her go another round. She didn’t care too much about the snicker she heard or the weight of the bed shifting. 

“God, you’re so good at taking me. At taking us,” Shuichi said. “Maybe it’s the only thing you  _ can _ do. Maybe that’s why you can’t do anything but paw at us.”

She continued her actions for a moment, trying to breathe through her nose and take him in deeper and deeper. She hummed slightly, sending a shock right up Shuichi’s spine, but hums turned to muffled screams and shaky moans when Kaito entered her again without warning, fully hard and railing her into the bed, silently thanking God these rooms were completely soundproof.

Tears fell from the assassin’s eyes, taking in the pleasure of being utterly  _ used,  _ feeling another climax rising in the pit of her stomach. Maki’s mouth wasn’t as careful as Kaito’s thrusts became sloppier, Shuichi unconsciously stuttering into his girlfriend’s mouth as they all reached a point of orgasm. 

Shuichi came first, stuttering into Maki’s mouth and almost gawking at some of his come dripping onto her tear-streaked face, the rest of it getting swallowed unceremoniously as she screamed in ecstasy, swearing all through her climax. By the looks of it, Kaito had come right along with her, singing her praises before pulling out.

Maki turned to lay on her side, still whimpering and crying words of thanks. Kaito and Shuichi shared a look, the former peeling off the condom and tossing it while the latter grabbed things from the bathroom to wash up.

Kaito laid down and wrapped his arms around Maki, pressing a kiss to the shell of her ear. “You’re amazing, babe. So wonderful. So good.”

Shuichi wiped them all down and slid into bed on the other side of their girlfriend. He kissed a tear off of Maki’s cheek, looking into her eyes as soon as she opened them again. “You okay?” a simple nod was his answer. “You’re incredible. I hope you know that.”

“Do you want to die?” she asked, her voice hoarse. Kaito let out a gruff laugh.

“I dunno. Did you learn your lesson?” Shuichi asked.

Maki tapped her chin and gave a playful look. “Mmm. Not sure if I know what you’re talking about.”

Shuichi rolled his eyes and pulled a blanket up around all three of them. Entangled in the arms of her cute, loving, stupid, and perfect partners, Maki silently thanked the heavens for sending her two angels.

And also thought she might need to make sure Saionji was still alive tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck all y'all let maki's boys treat her good 2k20  
> my "maki is a brat in bed" hc may be mine alone but its still mine daMMIT
> 
> do we get part 2 where mahiru gets her revenge on hiyoko? that's up to ye. also what happened while kaito was at space camp? 
> 
> remember to stretch, have a sip of water, and dismantle systemic racism. have a great day


End file.
